


Až se rozední

by Dorea



Series: Až se setmí [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child, Epilogue, Gen, Zombies
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilog k povídce Až se setmí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Až se rozední

**Author's Note:**

> Za betaread děkuji Lucille.

_V plechovém vězení strávili tři dny. Tedy jim sedmdesát dva hodin připadalo jako daleko delší doba. Místnost osvětlovala pouze nevelká žárovka těsně pod stropem. Zbytek světla se sem snažilo probojovat malým zamřížovaným okénkem._

**•••**

 První noc pro ně byla nejhorší, absolutně netušili, co se děje. Co s nimi bude. Cítili se jako by jim někdo vpravil do žil drogu – naději − a pak následoval nepříjemný dojezd v podobě pochyb. Kurt ale věděl, že vše bude v pořádku. _Muselo!  Byli to živí, zdraví lidé, co je sem zavřeli. Tohle celé uvěznění muselo být pouze jakousi prevencí. Proč by jinak živí zavírali živé?_ Přemítal mezitím, co seděl na chladné podlaze opřený o podřimujícího Davida. Mladík usnul jen před chvílí, Kurt to poznal díky pravidelnému tichému dechu. Jeho rodiče s dítětem, které záchvat pláče zcela vyčerpal a Tinou tvořili propletené klubko jen nedaleko od nich, téměř na dosah. Pokud by Kurt natáhl ruku, dotkl by se Tinina stehna. Kurt se posunul blíž ke zdroji svého tepla – k Davidovi, trochu se zavrtěl, jak se snažil najít lepší pozici. Fotbalista pro změnu něco zabručel a zcela instinktivně si Kurta přitáhl blíž jako dítě plyšového medvídka, se kterým usíná noc co noc a který v dětských snech zahání noční můry.

**•••**

„Matthewe,“ zavolala Carole z kuchyně na hrajícího si chlapce. Klučina odložil autíčko a došel za ní. Místností voněla čokoláda a pomeranče.  Malému se už na připravovanou baštu sbíhaly sliny. „Běž zaklepat na děcka a pak si umýt ruce. Za chvíli přijde táta a budeme obědvat.“ Chlapec svou matku poslechl a Carole slyšela jen klapnout dveře, jak vyběhl z bytu.

Když se Carole a Burta začali vyptávat na malého chlapce, kterého si s sebou přivezli do Washingtonu, věděli, že lhát je zbytečné. Samozřejmě měli strach, aby jim klučinu nesebrali, ale nestalo se tak. Možná kdyby nebyl všude takový zmatek, řešili by to příslušné úřady jinak, ale se vším chaosem okolo, byly rádi, že chlapec má rodinu, která se o něho postará.

**•••**

Po uplynutí třech dnů se dveře otevřely. Lidé uvnitř mžourali proti náhlému kuželu světla, který je oslepil. Dovnitř vešli po zuby ozbrojení vojáci, v závěsu za nimi zdravotnický personál. Všem se evidentně ulevilo, když je našli v pořádku a živé. Než se nadáli, byli vytaženi ven a tlačeni do jakési lékařské základny.

„Je někdo z vás zraněn? Trpí někdo z vás nějakou nemocí? Bere někdo z vás léky?“ otázky se na ně sesypaly závratnou rychlostí.

Po ošetření Tinina kotníku, který byl nakonec opravdu zlomený, Kurtova naraženého ramene a několika dalších, nepříliš závažných oděrek, k nim přišla žena okolo třicítky. Vypadala upraveně, ale tmavé kruhy rýsující se jí pod očima dávaly tušit, že ani ona nespí dobře. Představila se jako Meredith Stoneová a pokusila se jim vysvětlit situaci, do které se dostali a zároveň se alespoň částečně omluvit za nepříliš humánní, ale nutnou karanténu. Více či méně ochotně jim zodpověděla jejich otázky. Na některé se jim ovšem odpovědí nedostalo. Buď jim Meredith nevěděla odpovědět, nebo to  měla zakázané. Ke konci jejich rozhovoru jim byla vrácena zavazadla, se kterými se už vlastně rozloučili. Všechny nesmírně potěšilo, když zjistili, že jejich věci byly ušetřeny. Méně je už potěšilo odvedení do _uprchlického tábora_.

Na život uprchlíků si museli zvykat a každého z nich to stálo hodně sil. Poté, co je zanechali v uprchlickém táboře, který rozhodně nebyl tak rozsáhlý, jak předpokládali, že bude, se museli měsíc každý druhý den hlásit u lékaře, aby se zabránilo případné nákaze. Pro někoho možná paranoidní a i oni s tím měli problémy, stačilo si ovšem vzpomenout na všechna napadení a argumenty proti jim došly. A ke všemu stejně neměli na výběr. Největší utrpení to bylo patrně pro Kurta. Nenáviděl zápach nemocí, nenáviděl smrad dezinfekce, která byla všudypřítomná. Nenáviděl ruce tápající po jeho těle, manžetu obepínající jeho paži a jehly zabodnuté do rukou beroucí mu krev.

Život tam nebyl příjemný ani jednoduchý. I když lidí tam opravdu nebylo tolik, stejně se všichni tísnili a neměli žádné soukromí. Samozřejmě byli vděční, že jsou v bezpečí, ale zároveň měli pocit, že takhle by se s lidmi jednat nemělo. Už Meredith jim naštěstí vysvětlila, že jejich umístění je pouze dočasné a hned jak bude příležitost, dostanou přidělené lépe (jim) vyhovující prostory.

Nejhorší na celé situaci byl nedostatek surovin. Jednu chvíli vypukla v táboře chřipková nákaza. Poměrně banální záležitost, ovšem ne v případě, že svět byl už zaplavený infekcí měnící živé na chodící mrtvé.

Batole onemocnělo. Po pár dnech už nedokázalo ani plakat, jak bylo vysílené. Samozřejmě, že léky byly, ale ne v takovém hojnosti, aby se dostaly v dostatečném množství pro každého. Jediný, kdo kupodivu z rodiny neochořel, byla Carole. Možná kvůli svému povolání nemocniční sestry, které se ukázalo jako velmi přínosné pro celou rodinu.

**•••**

Matthew se postavil na špičky a stiskl tlačítko zvonku vedlejšího bytu. Ukazovák na něm držel tak dlouho, dokud mu neotevřeli.

„Říkali jsme ti, že nemusíš ten zvonek mačkat tak dlouho,“ pokárala ho Tina. „Nejsme hluší.“

„Mamka říkala, že už máte už přijít,“ zhoupl se na patách s veselým bezstarostným úsměvem.

„Dobře, za chvíli jsme tam,“ Tina zavřela dveře a dokulhala zpět do obýváku. Kotník se jí nikdy plně neuzdravil a čas od času o sobě dával vědět. Na malém gauči v pokoji se rozvaloval David a Kurt seděl vedle něho v křesle s knihou a vypisoval si nějaké poznámky.

„To byl Matt. Už máme jít,“ oznámila oběma mladíkům. Ti se poslušně zvedli.

„Nezapomeň na dárek!“ připomenul David Tině, která se až příliš rychle hrnula ke dveřím.

**•••**

Svůj vlastní byt dostali asi po třech měsících. Nacházel se ve starém bytovém komplexu. Uprchlíků opravdu nebylo tolik, aby Washington nemohl všechny přijmout s otevřenou náručí. _Domorodí_ obyvatelé se k novým přistěhovalcům nejdříve chovali s jistým despektem.

Vlastně to dávalo smysl. Každý se bál nákazy, všichni byli vyděšení z představy, že by se novodobý mor zavlekl za bezpečí zátaras, kde už byl jednou vymýcen. Takřka každá rodina přišla o někoho blízkého, kdo by jim mohl co vyčítat. Časem se ale obavy zmenšili a sousedé už na ně nekoukali skrz prsty jako první den, kdy přišli k pootevřeným dveřím, do nichž Burt lehce strčil, a ony se s vrzáním otevřely dokořán. Byt trochu zaváněl zatuchlinou a cigaretovým kouřem, ale popravdě všichni čekali, že jejich nový _kvartýr_ bude v daleko horším stavu – krvavé skvrny, kusy těl a rozházený nábytek. První věc, kterou Carole udělala – otevřela všechna okna dokořán. Místnostmi provlával čerstvý vzduch a všem v bytě to okamžitě zvedlo náladu. Žena postavila klučinu, který se jí vzpouzel v náručí na zem a chlapeček s dětskou samozřejmostí objevoval taje nového prostředí. Ze škaredé nemoci se už takřka plně zotavil a nyní byl jeho veselý smích neustále slyšet a dával tak svým opatrovník vědět, kde se právě nachází. Burt jim byl neustále za patami. Stále lehce nervózní z nového neznámého místa. Vlastně, všichni se instinktivně drželi jeden druhého. I když byli už několik měsíců v bezpečí, stále se nedokázali zbavit jakési paranoie.

Samozřejmě, že život v malém bytě nebyl pro tolik lidí jednoduchý, obzvlášť pro trojlístek náctiletých. Každý z nich byl jedináček (jistě, že Kurt měl bratra, ale i přesto většinu života strávil jako jediné, poněkud rozmazlované dítě) a tak potřebovali osobní prostor, který byl s tolika lidmi v bytě jednoduše nemyslitelný. A i když spolu trávili většinu času zcela dobrovolně, tak někdy člověk potřebuje být na chvíli sám, nerušený a utřídit si myšlenky.

Všechny překvapilo, když jim sousedka odkázala svůj byt. Postarší paní na ně byla takřka od začátku velmi příjemná, jako jedna z mála jejich sousedů. Všichni jí pomáhali, když už na některé věci prostě nestačila. Její vděk mluvil za vše.

**•••**

Když ti tři došli do kuchyně, Burt už byl doma a poslouchal Matthewa, který mu nadšeně vyprávěl, jak moc pomáhal mamince s dortem. Burt s úsměvem pozoroval jeho živé zelené oči a občas opravil nějaké slovo, které synovi dělalo problémy.

Čekalo se už jen na ty tři, takže poté všichni usedli za stůl a pustili se do slavnostního oběda, který Carole připravila. Matthew dnes slavil páté narozeniny. Samozřejmě, že nevěděli přesný den jeho narození. Shodou okolností jejich možné výpočty odpovídaly měsíci, kdy se narodil i Finn. Slavili proto jeho narozeniny na ty Finnovy. Carole se sice nejdřív zdráhala a byla proti. Nechtěla, aby si kdokoli z nich myslel, že bere Matthewa jako _náhradu_ za svého syna.

„Nevrť se na té židli jako žížala nebo nedostaneš žádnej dárek!“ napomenul otcovským tónem chlapce Burt. Matthew se v tu ránu narovnal jako pravítko a vydržel tak sedět celých pět minut.

**•••**

První rok po nákaze byl… děsivý. Města od sebe byla odříznutá. Zásoby byly nedostatečné a nikdo pořádně nevěděl, co dělat. Trvalo, než se vše začalo vracet do zaběhnutých kolejí. Vláda umožnila po více jak třech letech návrat do dříve zamořených měst, která nyní prohlásila za bezpečná. Lima byla pokládána za jedno z nich.

Dlouho otáleli, než si vůbec sedli a možnost návratu prodiskutovali. Lima jim všem chyběla. I když Kurt pokaždé tvrdil, že malé městečko nesnášel a nemohl se dočkat, až odtamtud vypadne, i on s jistou melancholií vzpomínal na McKinley, na Lima Beans a na čistírnu, kde mu takřka ve všech jeho náročných požadavcích velmi ochotně vyhověli. Podobně na tom byli všichni, snad s výjimkou Davida, který si dost dobře i po letech pamatoval, co se v jeho domě stalo a co by na něho v malé komoře čekalo.

Ovšem nakonec se stejně shodli, že by měli Limu a vše, co se tam stalo nechat za sebou. Koneckonců je tam nikdo a nic nečekalo, a i když jim domov scházel, děsili se toho, co by tam mohli, nebo nemuseli najít. Vláda z obav před další epidemií provedla drastická opatření, která se netýkala pouze nelidské karantény – vypalování půdy a demolice měst byly jedny z těch mírnějších. Obava z kontaminace byla však daleko větší než výčitky za zničené oblasti nebo jednání na hranicích lidskosti. Takže tu byla i poměrně reálná možnost, že i kdyby se vrátili do Limy, našli by jí kompletně zničenou. Nehledě na možnost nákazy, protože ojedinělé případy se stále vyskytovaly.

Asi nejhůř to nesla Carole, která stále tajně doufala, že jednoho dne se Finn náhle vynoří i s tím svým připitomělým kukučem, obejme ji a řekne jí, jak moc mu scházela. Finna ani nikoho z Berryů už nikdy neviděli. Samozřejmě, že se ptali po dalších uprchlících. Washington nebyl jediné město, do kterého se živí uchylovali. Toužebné odpovědi se jim však nedostalo. Ano další uprchlíci z Ohia samozřejmě byli, ale ne ti, po kterých toužili. Carole každý pátek po práci navštěvovala Centrum pro uprchlíky, kde na nástěnku věšela Finnovu fotografii s několika prosebnými slovy. Fotek, žádostí a vzkazů tam bylo nespočetně. Carole to už sama brala jako jakousi tradici – zbožné přání, ale naděje umírá poslední.

**•••**

K prckovu zklamání se dort nepodával ihned po obědě.

„Poleva ještě úplně nezatuhla,“ odpověděla Carole na nevyřčenou otázku, když viděla dychtivé mlsné zelené oči. „Běž ukázat Daveovi to autíčko, co ti přinesl táta.“ Klučina odběhl otravovat starší sourozence.

Burt ho s pobavením pozoroval. Matthew byl natolik odlišný od malého Kurta, jak jen mohl být. Žádné čajové dýchánky, žádné módní oblečení a vytahování halenek z matčiny skříně. Miloval auta. David mu ještě jako batoleti daroval svůj model mustanga, který si donesl z domova a klučina ho doteď měl vystavený na nočním stolku. Rád navštěvoval Burta a Davida v práci, a jeho otec mu s radostí ukazoval na co se které nářadí používá a co že to najde v útrobách vozů. Novou otcovskou roli si náležitě užíval, a i když se s Carole před svatbou shodli, že děti nechtějí,  neplánované rodičovství si oba užívali.

**•••**

Trvalo jim dlouho, než dokázali někam jít sami, bez přítomnosti druhého. Strávili sice venku za zátarasy jen několik dní, ale stejně se ještě dlouho poté probouzeli z nočních můr upocení s vytřeštěnýma očima a kolikrát i s křikem. Tina například nedokázala spát sama. Tak moc si zvykla na myšlenku teplého těla odpočívajícího vedle ní, že nedokázala usnout bez druhého člověka po jejím boku. Proto, když Kurt po dvou nocích viděl v jakém je stavu, si sám od sebe přitáhl své rozkládací lůžko k jejímu. Tina nic neřekla, ale všechen vděk si přečetl v jejích očích. A těsně před tím, než nad ním zvítězil spánek, uslyšel šeptané: _Děkuji._  V novém bytě se pak na nic neptal a dvě postele v jejich pokoji okamžitě putovaly k sobě. Když pak jednou v noci (bylo to asi tři dny po nastěhování) cosi probíral se svým otcem do brzkých ranních hodin a pak našel svou postel okupovanou Davidem, šel si logicky lehnout do té jeho, ale neusnul. Snažil se nepřevalovat ze strachu, aby poklidně oddechující spáče neprobudil, tak jen koukal do stropu a při každém šustnutí zvenčí se nepříjemně napnul.

Ráno ho zastihlo nevyspalého a popudlivého. Na každého byl protivný, a když se utrhl i na dítě a Davida ,kteří si klidně, byť poněkud hlasitěji si hrající s modelem mustangu v obývacím pokoji, poslal ho Burt s práškem na spaní do postele. Tabletka fungovala. Spánek měl beze snů a tudíž poměrně klidný. Poté, co se o pár hodin později vzbudil, mu bylo mu daleko lépe a za své chování se styděl. Večeře ten den probíhala v klidu, ale nad stolem se vznášela aura nepokoje. Když nastal čas na spaní a on vešel do jejich pokoje, neušla mu jedna velká změna. Všechny tři postele byly sražené k sobě. Neptal se a ani jeho přátelé nic neřekli. Odešel se převléct do koupelny a pak mlčky zalezl do svého lůžka.

Samozřejmě, že taková změna neunikla Carole ani Burtovi. Nic jim na to ovšem neřekli. Sice z toho sami, především tedy Burt, byli rozpačití, ale i oni si každou noc brali batole do postele.

**•••**

Carole konečně usoudila, že poleva na dortu dostatečně ztuhla a všichni malému oslavenci zazpívali a popřáli vše nejlepší. Pak se pustili do moučníku, který všichni vychvalovali do nebes.

Seděli v obýváku, Carole, Burt a Tina na sedačce natisknutí na sebe a David v křesle s Kurtem usazeným na na opěradle a rukou obtočenou kolem mladíkova ramene, aby nespadl.

Matthew byl u vytržení. S radostí trhal barevný papír se zvířátky a objevoval své dárky. Každé dítě je rádo dostává a on nebyl výjimkou. Samozřejmě to nebylo nic převratného. Hračky nebyly prioritní výrobou. Ale vše se neustále obnovovalo a bylo rok od roku lepší.

**•••**

Všichni byli porouchaní, stejně jako svět kolem nich. Zotavování bylo dlouhé a trvalo, než se vůbec začalo projevovat.

 

Jednoho dne si Tina přivedla k rodinnému obědu spolupracovníka z Kulturního centra. O rok později se stěhovala pryč a o další dva se pyšnila zásnubním prstenem.

Carole byla první rok kvůli Matthewovi doma, později jí bylo nabídnuto místo zdravotní sestry. Chvíli váhala, jestli přijmout. Poté ovšem zjistila, že sedět doma není pro ni. Musela pracovat, aby nepřemýšlela.

Burt pracoval v autodílně, kde se po pěti letech stal spolumajitelem. Často se rozčiloval, nad uspořádáním věcí, které bylo jiné, než v jeho vlastním obchodu.

Matt prožil natolik normální dětství, jak jen to šlo. Chodil s Davidem a Burtem do parku hrát baseball. Pomáhal s drobnými domácími pracemi a navštěvoval místní školy. Nočními můrami netrpěl tak jako jeho rodina, pro něho to byly pouze mlhavé připomínky minulosti.

David pomáhal Burtovi v dílně. Svou budoucnost si takhle určitě nemaloval, ale na manuální práci byl vždy šikovný. A i když jeho partner nadával na smrad motorového oleje, on sám byl rád, že dělá něco, co ho baví a při čem dokáže zapomenout.

Kurt dlouho hledal svoje místo v novém světě. S tím, že nebude vystupovat na vysněné Brodwayi se smířil. Chvíli pracoval s Tinou, ale práce tam pro něho byla ubíjející. Nejednou ho David našel v  _jejich_ bytě, jak kouká nikam a přemýšlí. Nakonec zakotvil právě v Centru pro uprchlíky, později spíše útočišti pro ty, kteří se se změnami nedovedli sami vyrovnat.

 

Snažili se žít podobné životy jako před Nákazou. Samozřejmě, myšlenkám − _„Co by kdyby?“_ _−_  se neubránili. Nikdo se jim neubrání. Důležité bylo pochopit, že prodlévat v minulosti je zbytečné.


End file.
